Stranded on the Other Side
by xLittle Lost Kittenx
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has been struggling with his feelings regarding a certain demon butler, of course that is easy when your holding the reins. What happens when the master becomes the servant and the servant the master? Ciel finds out just that when he becomes stuck in a parallel dimension to his own, where demons rule the earth and humans are nothing but slaves.
1. Through the Looking Glass

*bows* I apologize for my lack of updates or writing. This is my new story, but don't worry Why Me is going to be updated very soon. I hope you all enjoy. This story is yet another SebastianX Ciel story. There will be a lot of hurt and comfort in chapters to come. If you dont like the pairing then dont read it, its that simple. Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me obviously but to the amazing and inspiring Yanna Toboso. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: through the Looking Glass<p>

Tick tock tick tock tic tock

Ciel could hear the annoying grandfather clock chime away by the second as he sat over his innately carved mahogany desk to look at his paper work. It had been only weeks since the last kidnapping and he was starting to wonder why they even attempted the feat anymore. He had a demon at his side, though he would never confess that out loud. The Young Earl ran his slender fingers over the blue wax seal that adorned the envelope in front of him. It was about the company he was sure but his mind was starting to go numb from all the work that had been piling up the last few weeks, letters from the Queen, Phuntom notices, and letters from Elizabeth. He honestly didn't read much of the latter but he did skim every once and a while and found that his arranged fiancée was traveling over seas for a long period of time and would not be back till the spring. The fifteen year old ran his fingers through his greyish blue locks in exhaustion. It had not been a hair color that had not been predicted since only his father seemed to share the unique color. Then again his family had been far from normal especially when your Aunt was labeled as Jack the Ripper or at least an accomplice. He pushed the paperwork aside almost feeling queasy as he looked at the intricate calligraphy written on numerous pieces of parchment.

He leaned back in his chair and took a steady breath. He was only a kid, yet he had the intellect of an adult and the workload of one. He had been forced to grow up so quickly that he barely knew how to smile genuinely anymore, which was a depressing truth to anyone. The young boy didn't think about his butler much at least not in the way he was at the moment. He had Sebastian around for five years already and though he was a demon Ciel felt an uncanny protection and warmth. He detested his servant's smirks and snide comments, yet he thought they were showing a side to the demon that Ciel rarely saw, concern, though well hidden. Ciel leaned back in his chair again only to feel even more conflicted then before. He had his revenge and Sebastian still but he began to wonder if that's what he actually wanted in the first place. His parents were gone and though there were servants roaming the mansion he could not shake the feeling of loneliness. It was grabbing him and pulling him down under an invisible water line, drowning out his breaths and leaving him weak at the bottom.

_I wish I could ask him. I wish he really did care about me. I cant live without him. _

The young Earl's heart sank into his chest. He knew Sebastian would laugh at him or manipulate him if he told the truth. He closed his eyes sadly picturing what it would be like to be able to stay at Sebastian's side, to be like him. He flushed at his mental image of himself as a demon, changed by his butler because he wanted him to stay by his side. He shook his head and opened his eyes again.

_It's not possible nor is it probable. Demons do not love, demons do not feel, and demons do not care. _

A small breath passed the boy's lips. All he truly wanted was Sebastian to like him. He knew he failed every time he tried to express his feelings. He could only make it worse and no matter how hard he tried nothing unexpected came out of it. It usually ended with his butler bowing in respect and apologizing for a previous statement that did not anger Ciel at all. It was like a ticking time bomb. Ciel would sit there and prepare what he wanted to say, yet, something would shut his attempt down and he would end up frowning and yelling by the time it was over. He would never be able to tell Sebastian and truth no matter how easy it was to just say it. In a frantic attempt Ciel's fingers found his quill. He began to write on a blank piece of parchment, running his fingers through the soft feather in contemplation. He pieced each word together like a tapestry. If he could not tell Sebastian how he felt maybe he could write how he felt.

Ciel put his quill to the paper before he heard an odd noise, no doubt his incompetent servants destroying the manor yet again. The Earl of Phantomhive rolled his eyes in annoyance. The sound of shattering glass rang through the room as one of the antique mirrors on the far wall exploded. Ciel ducked under his desk quickly and looked up from a room-scattered with shards of sparkling glass. He slowly stood up and straightened himself as he walked to the mirror for a thorough inspection. The boy tapped his chin lightly in confusion "why ever did this just explode?" It took a moment for Ciel to realize that what was behind the remains of antique frame was a not solid. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. In all his years he had never once witnessed anything like this, it was like something out of a HG Wells novel. It was like staring into liquid silver, something that appeared solid but was clearly a liquid. Ciel curiously reached his fingers through the phenomena, his fingers tingling at the foreign sensation. He pulled his hand back quickly and examined his fingers. He had expected some kind of residue but that was not the case. He felt odd and before long he was dizzy. He slowly staggered back to see a reflection of himself in the mirror. Ciel shook his head in a daze the reflection was distorted. He looked more timid and shy. He did not wear an eye patch but the defining features were the cat like. He had fangs like a kitten, blue grey cat ears and tail. A black collar dangled from around his neck, a silver medallion from that. It was Sebastian's contract symbol.

He watched the image become clearer before blackness took him. It crashed over him like a rolling wave. His body dropped to the floor like lead and left him breathless and then….

...

Nothing.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon. Please comment it's one of things that motivates me to continue these stories. If you like it let me know and if you would like to see more chapters.<p>

Thank you everyone,

~Ciel Phantomhive


	2. A Lost Soul

Readers seemed to like this one so I decided to write another chapter. I am not quite sure how long this story will be but I hope you are all along for the ride. If you are a Kuroshitsuji fan and roleplayer please please please check out my roleplay forum. FF will not let me post a link so just message me if you are interested. I am the admin there. We are looking for new members to bring life to it. The only characters that are taken are Ciel and Sebastian and of course OC's are welcome as well. Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me obviously but to the amazing and inspiring Yanna Toboso. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Lost Soul<p>

The young earl awoke from his darkness slowly, cracking one eye open only to be flooded by a blinding light. He shut his eyes tightly to protect against the intruding beam and sat upright. His whole body was aching, his bones popping after a mild stretch. He was unaware of how long he had been indisposed but it felt like it had at least been a handful of hours. The boy's eyes began to water from his closed lids. A stinging sensation was causing him to wince like a kicked puppy as he rubbed vigorously at his strained eyes. His relief came only when a soft darkness shielded the harmful rays and left him trapped behind his closed eyelids. What had he witnessed before he had passed out? He had begun to write a letter explaining his feelings to a mischievous devil that he some how developed admiration and affection for. Then a mirror shattered to pieces leaving behind an otherworldly silvery phenomenon that he could not place. As soon as he decided to investigate the oddity he found himself dropping to the floor and into the out stretched arms of pure darkness. The young earl run shaking fingers though his blue grey locks slowly "am I dead I wonder." He sure felt as if he had died and woken up in a strange dream from the way the day was progressing so far. He groaned in annoyance before hearing footsteps from the hallway. They sounded familiar. The faint click clack of polished heels on a marble floor, the smell of spice and cinnamon growing closer and closer as the sound resonated just outside the door. Ciel paused for a moment in brief confusion on multiple counts. The first was the fact that the Phantomhive manor did not have marble floors in the hallways only in the bathrooms. It added a little more luxury and relaxation to the master bath, which Ciel enjoyed very much. The second was that the distinct smell of his butler could only be observed if he was right next to Ciel. In most cases it was if the demon whispered something in his ear or held and carried him. Ciel momentarily flushed at the thought. The last thing that came to mind was the fact that his eyes were sensitive to the light. It had never been so before and there were plenty of times in which the young Phantomhive awoke to blinding light in the morn.

In a moments notice Ciel's mismatched eyes fluttered open to survey his surroundings. He scanned the room with wary eyes until it hit him like a club to the head. He was not in his room. It was decorated in the Victorian style. The sheets were made of black silk, the bed spread a two toned red and black, and silver candelabras hung from the black wallpapered walls. There was dark wooded furniture everywhere and not a single piece of lightwood or mahogany adorned any of the furnishings in the room. Ciel stared at the dark red candles whose dripping wax had formed an eerie gothic hang on the sconces. It was like something out a horror novel, a very tasteful one nonetheless but still it had an air of uneasiness about it. All the black and red felt dark and foreboding as if Ciel had walked into a highly decorated version of Hell where the denizens where style savvy but based their decorating prowess on a funeral parlor. All the red reminded him of a certain demon's stunning ruby eyes but Ciel pushed the thought down. Sebastian never decorated his room most likely due to the fact he knew he would not be in Ciel's service long and that "making yourself at home" was rather pointless in particular if you did not sleep. It never really bothered Ciel until he actually thought about it more. Ciel's entire life was like a flickering candle to his butler, soon it wouldn't be long until the flame was snuffed out and like a cursed wanderer for all eternity Sebastian would just move on. It caused Ciel's chest to tighten slightly.

_How could I be so foolish, my naivety astounds even me sometimes, Sebastian would never look at me in any other way then a task to be completed with a hefty reward as compensation. I will always just be another useless human. A meal. A burden. I will never admit that it pains me to my core when I am so looked down on by you. Yet you don't care do you? I am a brat. A fool. A pest. My heart is breaking even though I never thought I would feel ever again. I crumble under your gaze and heart pounds when you're close by. Can you not see that? Can you not see through my facade? The vulnerability. The pain? Yet I want you by my side even if it does destroy my heart, mind, and soul. _

_Oh Sebastian… where are you? _

_Why can't I express these things to you? _

_Why can I not ask for your comfort in my time of need?_

_I need it… more then I care to admit_

_Please find me_

_Wherever you are. . . _

A knock coming from the door adjacent to a rather large grandfather clock started Ciel out of his internal struggles. He wanted to be free from his gothic horror like prison of black and red. He wanted to back in his own bed with his books and his paperwork, digging though another letter from Elizabeth about how much he would look adorable in certain colors. Ciel never understood the phrase that you did not know what you had until you lost it. Now he did. He was in a strange yet familiar place and it set his teeth on edge. The door opened gently to reveal the knocker from behind the dark wood of the door. Ciel nearly swore. It was not a human at all but a demon, evident by its giant black-feathered wings. The only reaction the young earl had was to scoot back up against the headboard. Yet again another demon had found and wanted his soul. Ciel was getting quite tired of it. When it walked into the room Ciel got a better look. He supposed it was a mild form of his true form to not scare Ciel into the next life, or lack there of. The demon wore form fitting leather pants, high-heeled stilettos that would put some girls to shame, more black leather for a top ripped in places that Ciel tried not to stare at, and tight black leather gloves that incased its upper arms. He had a stereotypical spaded demon tail, his eyes were glowing like raging fires of purple and pink, and from his unkempt messy long black hair was two wicked looking spiraled devil horns. Ciel wondered if Sebastian's true form, or some variation of, was this slutty. It amused the young earl for a moment to picture his ever dutiful and professional butler wearing such an outfit with a whip in his hand and a- . Ciel's musings stopped when the demon's lips curled into a gentle fanged smile "I'm sorry Ciel, I didn't mean to frighten you, I almost forgot about this." He gestured to himself in almost a seductive yet playful way. The boy just stared. Not only did this demon know his name but also he also distinctly smelt of a combination of cinnamon, chocolate, and honey. All smells he associated with one person and one person only, Sebastian.

As soon as Ciel had even a slight inclination to open his mouth the demon changed. He wore a white button down shirt, and normal black pants. His hair was neatly combed suddenly and his eyes had changed color. Ciel felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat. It was indeed _Sebastian_. Ciel's pale cheeks now turned a cherry red. He looked like a hand painted procaine doll that the artist accidently dipped his brush in red rather then a pale pink and began painting without notice. This had to be Sebastian yet his playful tone and concerned look was making Ciel wary. The boy's body tensed lightly when Sebastian came to climb up on the bed and sit next to Ciel. In most cases the earl would have pushed him away and scolded him severely but Ciel didn't want to. In fact he wanted to curl up in those arms and never be let go.

Sebastian's eyes rested on the boy in front of him. Ciel was tense and stiff. He knew the boy did not like his true form much and cursed himself internally for having forgot something so monumentally important. The demon's eyes flooded with concern, Ciel seemed so distant, so pained, so shocked. It caused his heart to contract. Did Ciel not have the same kind of affection any longer for him? Did he scare Ciel too much on accident and he thought of him as a type of horrifying monster? It took a while for the awkward silence to pass between them "Ciel are you alright? You are not acting yourself, you seem very far away… distant." Out of a gesture of affection Sebastian began to rub the boy's grey blue cat ears gently. Normally the action would make him purr and curl up next to him. This time it did the opposite.

Ciel pulled back violently and gasped. He had not noticed it before from all the shock but the reflection he had seen earlier. He had been turned into that reflection, a shy vulnerable neko boy. _THIS WAS A NIGHTMARE! _Ciel's blue grey tail with a white tip puffed up in horror "I am a cat!?" He felt his ears drop on his head to stare up into confused red eyes. They were Sebastian's eyes to be sure no one had such stunning ones but there was so much emotion in them. Nothing was guarded or locked from Ciel's perception. It was as if Sebastian was just as vulnerable as himself.

The boy's outburst startled the demon. Ciel was usually a quiet boy who only told Sebastian about his true emotions and vulnerabilities. He never once had an outburst of such magnitude. He held the boy next to him tightly as he ran his fingers through soft blue locks. At first Ciel's body was stiff but it didn't take long for the boy to melt into the arms holding him so tenderly "Ciel why are you so distraught? All humans have animal like features… you were born this way does it bother you so?" He stared into pools of blue gently. They were the only eyes that could extinguish the maddened and devilish flame of such a ruthless demon king. Only Ciel made him feel the way he did and he knew there would never been anyone else. Ciel was his pride and joy and he treated Ciel like a prince, rightfully so, the neko captured him every time they were alone. This day, however, was different "you know I would do anything for you when not under watchful eyes, I am king after all. You are safe with me you do know that right? I don't care what the other servants have been spreading in the way of rumors they are not true. You're my water to my fire Ciel… I need you, you do understand that correct?"

Ciel felt his heart beat painfully within his chest "y…yes." He did not know why he had actually answered but his soft spot for all the affections and attention he was receiving caused him to melt like butter. Sebastian had said that he was born with these cat like features. That was not possible was it? It was as if all his dreams had come true in one hour. Sebastian cared about him, loved him even, and needed him. He was given an irreplaceable value even if he did have to deal with being a neko.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile "I am glad, why don't you rest kitten?" He noticed the boy didn't react to the nickname. His grip tightened on the young earl and sighed against sensitive cat ears "Ciel… today… after you went out without me I… I thought you had been killed. They told me your body was found bloodied and lifeless… I…I couldn't bare to lose you. Please never go out without me ever again. It was a miracle that I did not deserve that I found you laying in an antique shop next to a broken mirror. I thought I lost you forever." Red eyes rested gently on the boy's sleeping form. He had heard none of what he had said. The boy lay sleeping in his arms, his cat tail curled against Sebastian's leg and his head resting in the crook of Sebastian's neck. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes as well. It was moments like this he always cherished.

Phantomhive manor: 12:45 PM

Sebastian's time in the kitchen was taking longer then he had anticipated. He had made a rather large cake for a rather large number of guests attending the Phantomhive fundraiser for orphans later in the week. Since he was in fact a demon he could prepare the dessert early without it becoming stale or tasteless. He knew if he did not meet his young master expectations then he was sure to hear an earful from the young earl. Sebastian gently removed his apron upon setting a cart for his young master's lunch. He had paperwork stacked on top of his desk that seemed a mile high. It would have looked like the young master was building a replica of London out of all his documents. It looked like a boy playing with too big of duties, Sebastian mused internally. He made his way upstairs rather quickly as a good butler should. Something felt, off. It was as if not a living soul was behind the large door to the study. A gentle knock solidified this fact as it rang hollow leaving no angered or busy earls accusations of time in its wake. He had been nearly an hour late with Ciel's lunch because of the cake yet he heard nothing. Red eyes turned to narrow slits as Sebastian's white glove clad hands pushed the wooden door open gently. Ciel's paperwork was left undone, piles of it still lay wait for his young master's signature. It was like a ghost town. Sebastian would know since he had caused much of the death and destruction of the Middle Ages with the Black Death that spread across Europe. The streets were empty and void of life just as Ciel's office was as of present "young master?" He turned his head to see the remains of broken glass on the floor. There was no blood.

Sebastian spent the rest of the afternoon searching every single room within the vast Phantomhive estate. It took only minutes since he was in a panic. In all his years in service to Ciel he could always feel the presence of his soul.

_There was nothing_

_Ciel was…_

_GONE_

* * *

><p><em>~Hope you all enjoyed. Leave me feedback. This chapter took a while to write but I really enjoyed it. Let me hear your thoughts about how this is going to play out. I would love to get some speculation. I will give you a hint. It is not anything you will come up with truly ~Ciel <em>


End file.
